The Four Horsemen (characters)
The Four Horsemen are recurring boss monsters in Chaos Rings II. All of them are named after the biblical Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. When they all combine, they form the Herald. Conquest Conquest is the First Horseman. He is a tall, pale being with golden bones resembling a crown growing out of his head. He attacks by sealing the player's attacks, magic or items and can use magic. His main wepon is his bow, which can deal heavy damage to the player. He has no elemental characteristic, so the player must either wait until he uses elemental magic or attach an element to him to gain the upper hand. He first appears when Darwin and Li Hua are searching for a Sopia Crystal, which he shatters. War The Second Horseman, War is a towering armored red giant. His head resembles a knight's helmet. He has a Blaze elemental characterstic. His main weapon is his sword, with which he can deal heavy damage to the player. Most of his attacks are focused on offense. He has very low speed and is very easy to kill. Famine The Third Horseman, Famine is a skeletal creature with a black and red colour scheme. His head is the carapace of a plague insect and can open to reveal wings and yellow flesh. His main weapon is a pair of scales, which is used in his main attacks, Starving for Sustenance and Starving for Succor, which drain health and mp respectively. He can also poison the player with tendrils sent into the ground. Most of his attacks are focused on negative status effects such as Poison. The player should have lots of healing items to counter his attacks. During her first meeting the player can use Connor's "Chocolate Pot" skill to recover from her health drain. After obtaining Marie's Sopia and Holy Solace, the battles against Famine will become much easier. Death Death is the Fourth Horsemen. He is a blue being with a skull-like face with multiple eyes. He wears a long cape with a hood and has a collar resembling angelic wings at his neck. His ribs are visible and spike outwards in an interlocking pattern. Like the Executioner, he can reduce the player's health to one point with a single blow from his scythe. He has an Aqua elemental characteristic. Many of his attacks will reduce the player's health drastically, forcing them to heal. Additionally he can cause blowout with his skills. If fighting Death alongside Famine, Death will always take his turn first. If Death reduces your team's health to one point, Famine will always follow up with Starving for Succor and your party will not be harmed. Trivia *Despite apparently being male or genderless, Famine has a female voice actor, unlike the other Horsemen. *The Four Horsemen can be fought again as a P.U.B. challenge. Each is fought in a one-on-one battle against a certain character. Defeating each one will unlock the best armor for that character as well as Sopia for each Horseman. The Horsemen's Sopia is some of the best in the game and includes powerful and useful Sopia such as Trickle Charge (regains both HP and MP every turn) and Untouchable (negates any negative status effects). Category:Boss Enemies Category:Chaos Rings II Enemies